


More Than Blood

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jadzia’s death, Worf writes to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "adopted brother" & "pushing daisies" (bonus: letter/e-mail format)

Nikolai,

I apologize for not corresponding more often. The Starfleet cultural team has delivered each of your letters to me, but I have been remiss in writing back.

No, I have avoided writing, because I did not wish you to share my unhappiness. Your letters are always about your children, and I did not want to burden you with the problems the Federation was facing. But you are family, and I find that I have few others to turn to.

My wife is dead.

You had never met Jadzia, but I had spoken of you to her often, and she was encouraging me to visit you again, when the war with the Dominion had ended. I believe you would have liked her— she had a warrior’s spirit, but she also made me laugh, something you have long encouraged me to do more often. I cannot speak of it more in this letter, as the circumstances of her death were… complicated. 

I would still like to visit, if you will have me, but I do not know when my duties will permit it now. I would like to bring Alexander, to meet his cousins. 

I have been reflecting recently on the importance of family, but mostly I have been thinking that there is much I would like to discuss with my brother. We have often disagreed, Nikolai, but you are my family, and I would value your company, if not your council.

Your Brother,  
Worf


End file.
